


The Sharifs Deputy

by Dragongirl1234311



Category: Godless - Fandom
Genre: Bill Mcnue - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, Mary Mcnue - Freeform, Other Characters - Freeform, Sad, Whitey Winn - Freeform, callie - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl1234311/pseuds/Dragongirl1234311
Summary: You have fallen in love with no other than Whitey Winn. What’s better than the Sharifs Deputy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the latest character that Thomas Brodie Sangster has played and I fell in love with him so I decided to Wright a fanfic about him. Hope you enjoy it.

The clacking of horse hooves echoed around in the little shack. You placed you book down and stood up, wiping the crease out of you dirty ragged, sky blue dress.  
The sound of boots ascending the steps of the sharifs department tinkled into your ears.  
The door squealed open and there he stood. The tall, scrawny figure of Whitey Winn.  
A smile bloomed on your face as you shifted you position on the deputies' desk. The corner of his mouth was tugged up, like a puppet. 

"We'll, Ms (y/l/n), what a pleasant surprise. Is there anything I can do for you?"

He placed his hands on his hips where the two gun belts were positioned. He stepped forward, still with that cheeky smile lopsidedly taunting you. 

"Well, no, deputy."

"Well, ma'am. What shall I do with you."

His lips curled up to reveal white teeth underneath his crimson lips.  
He had reached the desk you were at now and you leant forward to catch him. You snaked your hands up to his hair, nocking his hat to the floor. His lips pressed on yours, as his hands came to rest on your waist.  
His hair, for once, was not greasy. You chuckled. 

"What?"

"You had a bath."

He pulled back ever so much so he could make eye contact with your y/e eyes. 

"My lady is pleased?"

You chuckled again and moved your hands down to his face and gently placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
This only seemed to agitate him even more as he leant forward and started to press his lips feverishly against yours.  
The door clanged open and a disapproving grunt was heard.  
Whitey managed to regain some composure and quickly let go of your hips. In one swift movement he had picked up his hat and was standing awkwardly at his desk.  
You let your hands flop down into your lap and diverted your gaze to the tear in your dress. 

"Sharif, I.. I was.. um.."

The sharif waved away Whiteys excuses and walked straight over to the desk you were sat at.  
You slid off and backed up against the wall.  
The sharif turned around. 

"Whitey, I don’t exactly care what you were doing. That is your business. Just, not in the sharifs department, and save your excuses for someone who actually gives a dam."

He turned back to the desk.  
Whitey raised his eyebrows and let out a breath. 

"Yes sir."

He grinned at you. You shook your head and gave a small chuckle to yourself. 

"How are you going, Ms (y/l/n)?"

The sharif looked up at you. 

"I'm going fine thank you, how about yourself?"

He shuffled through various papers that were scattered around the desk. 

"Fine, fine thank you."

You nodded and he muttered a "finally" then straightened up. He held a piece of paper that seemed to have a name scrawled on one side of it. 

"Whitey, I'm going back out, please try and do some of your work, and don't let me catch you at it again."

He opened the door and proceeded outside. Whitey looked back at you. 

"We'll, that was awkward."

Whitey chuckled and moved around the desk to come stand beside you. 

"Bill, he’s like family to me."

Something flashed in his eyes and you wrapped a hand around his arm and lent your head on his shoulder. 

"It's getting dark. I should probably head home."

Whitey nodded and positioned his hat firmly on his head. 

"Well, let me escort you, my lady."

His eyes filled with admiration and love as he said, “my lady.”  
He lead you to the door.  
The sky had turned a crimson red as the sun started to bleed its light throughout the sky. Little wisps of cloud floated in the slowly changing sky. Little twinkles of stars started to pierce the slowly fading light. Your shadows slowly began to fade as the sun sank below the horizon.  
Lights were starting to be lit in the windows of the houses of the small town of Le Belle. Shadows moved from behind the windows as the woman did there evening tasks.  
You approached a small shack-like thing that was your home.  
Whitey turned and took both of your hands in his. He pulled you close and planted a kiss softly on your lips. 

"I love you,"

"I love you to Whitey,"

You looked into his dark brown eyes and slowly let his hands slip trough yours as you walked up the stairs to your little home.  
As you opened the door you turned to take one more glance at the man who had captured your heart. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He waved and you waved a small wave back, before shutting the door.  
Darkness had taken the room and you shuffled your way to the centre where you bumped into the table. Running your hand across the surface of the scratchy surface, your hands latched onto the match box. You struck the match and it flickered in the darkness.  
You adjusted the lamp so the light glinted over the small house. Your bed had been hurriedly made that morning and the light cast odd shadows onto the walls.  
Opening a cupboard, you searched for something to eat. Everything was empty except for a small brown crumpled bag. You shook your head and took it out.  
You lit the stove and put a kettle onto boil. Scooping out a few of the coffee beans, you ground them into a powder and put them in a strainer.  
The kettle finally started steaming and you poured it into the strainer and waited the boiling water turns murky brown.  
You took the cup and pulled out a chair from the table and sat, sipping at your coffee.  
You absentmindedly stared at the flickering lamp.  
A sharp rap came at the door and you whirled around.  
Wiping you hands on your dress, you opened the door. 

"You left this, I know how much you love your reading, so I though I'd return it."

You leaned against the door frame and shook your head with a chuckle. 

"You were right, about how I love my reading. And thank you."

He gave a nod and tipped his hat to you. 

"I have some coffee, it's freshly made if you want some?"

"Why, that would be splendid."

You stepped aside and waited for him to enter.  
Whitey had sat down in the chair opposite you. You poured a cup of the steaming coffee and placed it in front of him. 

"What's your book about this time?"

"Well, it's more of a guide really,"

You sat back down in your chair and while he examined your book. 

"A guide? A guide to what pray tell?"

"Plants."

"Plants?"

You nodded vigorously. 

"It's just the poisonous plants and the plants that you can eat."

"Oh. Where did you get it? The book I mean."

"Callie had it. Said she'd been given it a long time ago and never read it. Said I could lend it."

"Is it good?"

"It's teaching me how to survive. I guess it my come in useful one day."

You both then sat there in silence for a good few minutes. 

"Well I guess I better be off then."

He stood up and took his and your cup to a bucket of water began to clean them out.  
Your eyes began to droop, despite all the coffee you had just drunk. 

"I'm riding out tomorrow with the sharif so I won't be back until possibly late evening, possibly the next day.”

You snapped out of your daze and focused on what he had said. Spinning around in your chair and looked at him with a pouting face. 

“Why? Whats so important that you both need to leave town?”

Whitey turned so he could see you. He had finished cleaning out the cups and went on to drying them. 

“It’s probably nothing. Just…”

“Just…”

You tried to egg him on to spitting out what he was holding back on.  
He bit on his lip and put the cup down on the wooden stand. He walked back over to the table and he cupped your face in his hands. 

“What I’m trying to say, is everything will be alright.”

You put a hand over his and he bent down and placed a kiss on you head. 

“Then if nothing going to happen, why can’t you tell me?”

“It’s just something that Bill wants me to come check out. I won’t be longer than 2 days, at most.”

You stood up and wrapped your arms around his shoulders.  
He put his arms around you and held you close. You could feel his breath warm against your ear. 

“Can you at least stay, tonight?”

You felt him nod.

“Just let me put my horse around the side.”

You nodded and let go of him.  
He opened the door and closed it behind him.  
You undid the draw string at the back of your blue dress. It slowly began to loosen around your hips and you pulled it over your head. You put it on the small chest of drawers that you had. You slipped into bed with your under dress on and waited for the door to open again.  
A few minutes later you heard the closing of your door.  
Two boots were taken off and a moving of fabric could be heard being lifted and placed on the ground. The bed creaked as Whitey got in next to you.  
He slid in effortlessly and his hand found yours, almost like a magnet. His hot breath tingled on the back of you neck. He squeezed your hand and you squeezed it back.  
You slowly fell into a steady sleep.


	2. Gun Practice

Two days later...

 

The wind whipped your hair around in all manner of directions. A click sounded as the gun barrel slotted in place. 

“Ok, so...once the gun barrel is secured you will here that sound.”

You leaned further off the tree and inspected your nails. You gave him a look of pure boredom. He rolled his eyes and continued his demonstration.

“Once that is done, you simply, line your eye up with this little ridge.”

He pointed to the little notch on the top of the gun and motioned for you to come forward. With a groan you pushed of the tree and stepped forward, crossing your arms over you chest. 

“Is this really necessary? When am I ever going to need to learn how to fire a gun? Let alone use it.”

Whitey took your hand and slotted the gun into your hands. You rolled your eyes at him and took aim. The bullet shot out like a young child getting told it’s Christmas. The bullet wizzed as it nestled itself into a patch of grass. You looked at Whitey who had a look of shock on his face. 

“Did I do it right?”

Whitey bit his lip and scratched the back of his head. 

“Here, let me show you.”

He came to stand behind you and you raised your hand with the gun clasped tightly in it.   
His long ten-drily fingers wrapped around your finger that was poised on the trigger.   
His other hand came and brought your other hand around the hilt. His breath was warm against your cheek as his head was positioned next to yours. 

“Now, line it up with the notch and release.”

You nodded slightly, letting him know that you’d understood. Breathing in slightly you pressed the trigger.   
The bullet flew through the air and sunk deep into the tree you were aiming at.   
You smiled and looked at Whitey’s face that was positioned next to your cheek. 

“Was that good?”

His lips curled into a smile. 

“For a beginner, yes.”

You pushed him away and he chuckled and latched a hand onto your wrist. 

“Hey, thats not fair!”

You whined but it was cut short by Whitey’s lips crashing against yours. You dropped the gun and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to you.   
A hand came to rest at your neck and he pushed it forward to continue with the kiss.   
You felt your back graze up against a tree and you nimbly jumped up and swung your legs around Whitey’s waist. He court your legs and positioned them firmly on top of his gun belt. You moved your hands to the sides of his face and brought it close to yours. His lips retracted ever so slightly so he could look into your eyes. You smirked and took his hat and placed atop your head.   
He grinned and attacked your lips again.   
A few minutes later you pulled away and rested your forehead against his.   
Time had flown because the sky had began to fade to light oranges and pinks. 

“We should go, it’s getting late.”

He nodded and moved backwards, allowing you to slip down from his waist. You placed the hat back on his head and he grinned.   
You picked up the discarded gun and followed Whitey to his horse. 

“Ma’am,”

He gestured for you to come closer. He lifted you up and placed you on his steed’s back. He then jumped up and took the reins in his hands. You wrapped you arms around his waist and leant your head against his back.   
The sky had passed the oranges and pinks and was setting into the dark night sky that was littered with stars. 

“Whitey,”

“Mm?”

“You need another bath.”

He chuckled and his stomach started to spasm. You giggled and adjusted your head to his shoulder. 

“I love you y/n,”

“I love you to, Whitey, but really, you do need a bath.”

He turned his head and kissed your cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry that took so long!   
> I have started to write stories of my own and trying to finish What Are You and this.   
> I am sorry for the wait and I hope to have a new chapter by the end of feb or earlier depending if I have the right idea.   
> Any way, if you like my writing style don’t hold back on requests! I’d be more then happy to do one for any one of my fandoms.   
> (Maze runner -Thomas-Newt-, Teen Wolf -Stiles Stilinski-, Any character that Dylan O’Brien or Thomas Brodie Sangster has played and Supernatural -Sam- 
> 
>  
> 
> That being said, I want to thank all of you wonderful people for commenting and leaving Kudos. It is really nice and feels great when I get a comments and kudos. So, THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS AND LEFTS KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!!!!  
> I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!:):):)


	3. Drunken

You stacked the all the books on the book shelf again and watched as the kids all started to file out of the school room. Cally had finally given you a job to work at the school. Yes it didn't pay much but it certainly did give some income. It also wasted away the long days when Whitey wasn't around. Besides, teaching was fun and it helped all the ladies in town to clear their heads a bit. So, overall it was alright.   
You shuffled the papers into a neat pile and placed them tidily onto the desk.   
Grabbing a bucket of clean water an a cloth, you started to wipe away the white chalk off the black board.   
The sun streamed in through the window and made the newly washed black board gleam with a dark glow.   
You wiped you hands on your light teal dress and looked at the empty class room.   
It looked like your work here was done for one day.   
Grabbing the little basket that contained your books and the little lunch you had eaten before, you walked out into the slowly fading light.   
The streets were slowly getting dark and the hot yellow sun had started to slowly sink beneath the horizon.   
Unlike most nights, the small houses were dark and only one light burned bright through the night, and that was the tavern.   
As you drew closer you could here the sound of people yelling and shoes clacking on wood. The sun had dipped below the horizon and had left the barren waste land in complete darkness. Stars dotted here and there and clouds slowly swarmed over the pitch black sky.   
You pushed the bar door open and you were met by a roar of noise. Drunken women wandered around and fell onto tables, drunken ladies tried to sing while trying to preform a jig. It was pure chaos in there. A figure at the back court your eyes and you saw a brown hat and long legs sticking out from underneath the table. A bottle was being strangled in his hand and his head hung low.   
Running over you slid nimbly beside him and pushed his hat out of his face.   
Whitey looked up and his eyes swum in and out of focus.  
You sighed. Whitey had gotten himself drunk. 

"Hey there beautiful, what a lovely surprise."

He slurred. He reached a hand to caress your cheek but you took it into your own and put it around your shoulder. 

"Come on Whitey. Let's get you home."

He grumbled a few words of protest but he obliged your wishes.   
You managed to get him to his feet and wrapped a hand around your neck and put the other hand around his waist, to grab his belt.   
He stumbled drunkenly with you to the doors and he pushed them feebly open.   
He struggled his way down the stairs and started to talk gibberish. 

"Sheriffs been gone for a few days. Hadn't been back. I wonder.."

You pulled him along the streets slowly approaching his house.   
You pushed the door open and stumbled in. He tottered precariously in and collapsed into a chair and  
keeping on with his nonsense of gibberish.   
You lit a lamp and his pupils dilated in and out, unable to focus.   
He got up and you stood up and pressed a hand to his chest as he tried to reach for the door. 

"I need to go back out........"

His eyes fluttered over your face and you began to sooth him. 

"Whitey, it's alright. You can go back outside tomorrow. Just let me undress you and you can get some rest."

He began to protest but you firmly pushed him backwards until he came to sit on the bed. You pulled his hat off and placed it on that table. You slowly began to slide off his boots. He had stopped his gibberish and had quieted down. You moved up to his waist, unclasping his gun belts and laying them carefully on the table, next to his hat. He stood up slowly and you came to stand in front of him. He didn't speak but you moved your nimble hands up to the collar of his shirt. Your fingers slipped the button out of its hole and moved to the next one. Complete silence set into the middle of the two of you as you slowly came closer and closer to finishing unbuttoning his shirt.    
As you pulled his shirt off of his broad shoulders and down his arms his gentle hand came to rest upon your cheek. He was still, considerably drunk, just not as noisy as he was before.   
You marvelled at his incredibly toned chest and watched as it rose and fell as each breath he took he slowly let out again, alcohol tinged on his breath.   
Pulling back the covers of the bed you guided Whitey into his sheets. His hand came into yours and he raised it to his crimson lips. He kissed it before clasping it in his hand. 

"My parents would have loved you."

You felt your heart sink. No wonder he had gotten drunk. He was thinking about them. His dark eyes met you own y/e/c eyes. For a second, it looked like he was sober. His eyes fluttered closed and his breathing became less hitched and more steady.   
You waited for a few minutes before slowly untangling your hand from his. 

"Y/n,"

His eyes opened again and he swallowed. 

"Please stay."

You nodded. Bending down you whispered into his ear. 

"Give me a minute, I'll be back soon."

He sighed and nodded, his eyes closing again. Walking to his front door you locked it and drew the blinds. Not that anyone came past Whitey's house, but you didn't want there to be any gossip floating around. Woman were the worst when it came to gossip.   
You blew out the light and slipped you dress over your head, leaving yourself in your underdress.   
Slipping over to where Whitey lay sprawled out in his bed you slipped quietly next to him.   
It was like pouring hot water onto ice. He moved over and wrapped his arm around you waist, pulling you in close to him. His strong arms pressed against your torso and his head came to nuzzle at the back of your neck, his warm breath sending tingles down your spine.   
His hands came to interlock with your hands and your brought it up to you lips to give them a little reassuring kiss. 

"I wish my parents had met you."

You stayed quite and let him talk. 

"They would have loved you. They would have loved how you were a teacher and how you loved to read."

His biceps and arms squeezed ever so slightly as he seemed to never want to let you go. 

"I love you so much. I don't want to loose you. I don’t want to let you go. I want to hold you in my arms forever and ever."

His voice began to trail off as sleep started to kick in. His breath began to slowly become more steady and more rhythmical. 

“I love you to Whitey.”

He probably didn’t hear it but that didn’t matter. You pulled his hands closer to your chest and snuggled further into his rising chest. You closed your eyes and let your mind drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long wait another one is coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how many people have watched Godless so I have only written this but if people could send me a comment if they liked it I might continue it.  
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated 
> 
> How you liked it!!


End file.
